What if Bella Swan was really a Potter
by gytios
Summary: My name is Isabella Marie Potter.I was the twin sister of Harry Potter.I go to Hogward and I was a Slytherin.I had to go to Forks to see the Cullen family and to see if they were on the light side.Draco Malfoy was my boyfriend and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

I waited for Edward to come to get me at home to go to school.15 mimutes after i heard that 3 news student arrive.I search for who it was I saw my brother:Harry Potter,Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy my boyfreind.I let go Edward arm and go hug the 3 of them harry was the first one to talk'Sister I am so happy to see you'after it was Hermione that was talking'Bella I am so concerned of what happend while you were gone' and then draco said'Honey I miss you so much i love you so much my Bella'.After they all talked i said'Me too Harry,Hermione a lot happend while I was here and Draco I miss you too and I love you too',I kissed Draco, after Edward come and take my arm and said'Bella you dont know them so why dont you come for class'.I was about to say something but Draco said'Cullen let go of your arm on her she is not your pet and your love she is mine'.

When Edward let go my arm he said'I will see you in class Bella'.When he was gone I took my wand and change myself to my real me long straigh black hair with green piercing eyes.I said to Draco'Why dont we go to hogward now'.He said'What about your class Bella'.I said'That class can wait'.I retook my wand out again and teleport us to hogward.


	2. Chapter 2

After we arrive at hogward I ran to Dumbledore office to tell him that I am back.I saw the hat and said'Hello Hat' he was asleep and after being awake he said'Well welcome back Miss Potter and enjoy the rest of the year'.I didnt find Dumbledore in is office so I just let it go.I looked at my watch and it was dinner time.I run to the dinning hall and sat at the Gryffindor table because Draco was there chatting with Hermione and did a speech'Student I want to tell you that 7 new student will be there and let the feast begin'.I wonder who it was and then the front doors open and it was the all the Cullen children were sorted:Alice in Gryffindor,Jasper in Ravenclaw,Emmet in Gryffindor,Edward in Hufflepuff and Rosalie in Slytherin.I was mad because Rosalie was in Slytherin the same house as me and the sorted Edward look into my way and give me his saw that and stand up to go to the Hufflepuff table and took Edward by the collar and throw him on the wall.

When Edward was up again and come to the Gryffindor table he said'Love why are not doing anything snd just looking at me and why are you here you are just a human and pathetic'.I stand up in frint of him and said'Edward I am not a pathetic human you thought I was I am Isabella Marie Potter and I am a Slytherin and you are only a Hufflepuff,I have the better house'.He looked sad but regain himself quickly and said'Ya a witch even more pathetic than a human I am a vampire and I never love you,you were just a little past thing'.I smirk when he said this and said'You know what I was not your mate and I never loved you I loved Draco Malfoy the Slytherin Prince that is just beside me'.I took Draco hand and run to our bedroom in the Slytherin dormitary and said to Draco'Make love to me Draco'.I said'Of course my love'.

Author Note:

Do you want a you do just make a review please.


	3. Chapter 3:Lemon

Draco start to undress me.I took off his robe and his doing so he took off my Slytherin robe and my pants knew it was my first time so he said'Calm down honey its going to be your ready?'I nodded and I feel his tip on my entrance and he went full in me.I cried it was hurting so took his tumb to wipe my tears said'Sh my love'.When the pain was away I kiss him and said'You can start the pain is gone'.He started trusting slow and lovely but then it was rough and i feel that I was going to cum I said'Harder Faster Draco i am going to!'I was cumming and my body was shaking and Draco cum in same time as we were done I feel asleep pretty fast but before I said'I love you Draco'.

Thats the detail and please review.


End file.
